Hermione All Powerful
by I-Kiss-The-Air
Summary: Hermione is captured be Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. She will do anything to regain freedom. How will she do that! And, WAIT! She's going to be Voldemort's WHAT! Gotta Read to find out. DramaAdventureRomance.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

AN: This story will not get out of my head, and I just had to write it down. My muse wouldn't leave me alone. It will be very AU, but only because I am disregarding the parts of the books that don't fit in here. It will start during the summer of 6th year, meaning Hermione is 16 in the beginning. It will be pretty dark, so it is definitely for mature people. Um, other than that...Enjoy!

PS: Not a lemon!!! I am thinking a SSHG or maybe a LMHG; probably SSHG, if I don't get any out to take my poll on it! Reviewers, give me some input here. I write for ya'll!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hermione All Powerful**_

Chapter 1- Finding Out the Hard Way

Hermione stumbled on the uneven stones that were the floor of her cell. A chain around her ankle kept her at least three feet away from the door at all times. The walls of her cage were thick with muck, dirt and dust piled up from over the years.

She sat on the small pile of straw that was to be a bed for her. The bugs in it had terrified her at first, but now she almost saw them as companions.

The ever-present disgusting odor, much of which she had created, seemed nothing to her at this point, and the light that came through the tiny barred window high on the far wall was her only hope. It was the only thing that reminded her there was something outside of this revolting place.

Footsteps clacked across the stone of the dungeon hall, and Hermione's back went ramrod straight. It was time, once again.

A key grated in the lock of her cell, and the door was pulled open, yet Hermione didn't look up. She felt delusional, and planned on using that to her advantage.

She looked up at her guest, turning her whole self to them. The blond hair gave away the intruders identity, and, as Malfoy Senior glared at her, Hermione pulled together the few wits she had left.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, voice pleasant yet rough from days of misuse. She stood from her make-shift bed and gave a short curtsey.

"I would invite you for tea, but sadly I am not allowed any. However, do help yourself to my bread and water," Hermione gestured in the general direction of the items. "I haven't had much of an appetite these past couple of days."

Hermione's daily allowance of bread and water weren't as horrific as one might think, no mold on the bread or bugs in the water. She had been heavily disturbed by this at first, but found nothing wrong with either refreshment. Of course, she had wondered why, but really, if she had enough to stay alive, she was satisfied.

Lucius Malfoy raised an eyebrow, but strangely removed his Death Eater's mask and nodded his head at his 'hostess'.

"Madam," he said, his tone almost amused. Hermione wondered if he thought she had already lost her mind. But she would not. She was smart, and resourceful, and she would show them all. Hermione would get out of this cage alive, and her captors would feel her pain.

"I am instructed to tell you what your duties are to be," Lucius continued a bored look on his face.

Hermione stared up at him, shocked.

"Duties?" she parroted. "I am to have duties? What do you mean, sir?"

She had thought that they planned to kill her. _Like that would ever_ _happen,_ she snorted mentally.

He gave her a confused look.

"Does that mean none of the others explained?" he demanded.

Hermione tried to quell her reaction to the reference of 'the others', but the grimace and slight shiver came, not going unnoticed by Lucius.

"No," Hermione replied, smiling without a hint of happiness, cold eyes not meeting those of the blond. "They were very preoccupied with my torture. Bellatrix really does have an annoying voice, don't you think? Like nails on a chalk board."

Malfoy's eyes grew wide, and his face still paler.

"You haven't been...disturbed...sexually, have you?" he questioned.

Hermione turned amber eyes on him, taking in his anxious expression with a raised eyebrow.

"No, sir." She finally answered, her companion letting out a sigh of relief.

He rolled his eyes to heaven, and seemed to give a short prayer of thanks, and Hermione watched with an apprehensive expression upon her face.

"Good," he said contentedly. "The Dark Lord will be pleased."

Hermione's face contorted in confusion, just as her mind roiled with it.

The silver eyes, the ones that every Malfoy in this generation have, looked Hermione up and down.

"You are to be," he began softly, almost fearful. "Lord Voldemort's new concubine."

Hermione drew a deep breath trying to steady her, but soon the world went black.

Lucius sighed at the fainted girl, and shook his head. Times were changing, for better or for worse.

He felt badly for this poor girl. He walked towards her and laid her fully on the bed.

She would do well, he decided. She had been so courteous to her tormentors; she had barely shown any real emotion. With just a little practice the brunette would be brilliant. The girl was a very fine choice, indeed.

Lucius stared almost bitterly at the girl for just a moment, and then snapped out of it, breaking into a jog.

Severus would have smelling salts for her.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
